Undangan Mantan
by munya munya
Summary: "Aku sih tidak. Tapi kalau Sasuke-kun ingin mengundang mantanmu ya silakan saja." / "Kau tidak keberatan?" / "Sakura! Seharusnya kau ... ah, sudahlah" / Sasuke diam, Sakura bingung / for Sakura's Birthday/AU/Sasusaku/DLDR!
Sakura's birthday fanfiction

 **Undangan Mantan**

by

 **munya munya**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi kishimoto**

 **Sasusaku AU**

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Ya?"

"Masih sibuk?"

"Tidak, tidak ada _shift_ tambahan hari ini. Pasien pun tidak banyak."

"Bagus. Satu jam lagi aku jemput. Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura menggeleng, tidak menyadari tunangannya di seberang sana tak bisa melihatnya. Percakapan di telepon itu pun tak lama berakhir dengan menghasilkan kesepakatan keduanya untuk bertemu.

Sakura banyak tersenyum akhir-akhir ini kala sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke, tunangannya. Selain karena (menurutnya) Sasuke bertambah manis dengan perhatian-perhatian kecilnya, pembicaraan atau pertemuan mereka kini sebagian besar untuk mempersiapkan ... pernikahan.

Siapa gadis di dunia ini yang tidak bahagia saat akan menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya?

Sudah lama Sakura dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan, tepatnya saat mereka berkuliah di universitas yang sama. Tapi, itu tidak dihitung dengan kedekatan mereka sebagai teman sejak kecil. Sejak sekolah dasar mungkin, atau jauh sebelumnya?

Sasuke dan Sakura tumbuh dan mengejar mimpi bersama. Sekarang mereka sudah bekerja di bidangnya masing-masing. Sakura sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ternama. Sedangkan Sasuke, dibanding mengikuti jejak keluarganya yang sebagian besar memiliki pangkat di Kepolisian, memilih bekerja sesuai cita-citanya sebagai insinyur listrik di suatu perusahaan otomotif besar.

Dari cinta monyet sampai benar-benar menjadi hubungan yang awet. Saat sudah sukses, tanpa ragu melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan. _Relationship goal,_ hm?

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah menyantap makan malam di salah satu restoran keluarga. Sasuke sudah hafal restoran yang menyediakan makanan favorit Sakura jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu ia membawa tunangannya itu ke _Yakiniku Z Cafe and Bistro_. Dan, Sakura tersenyum memahami fakta itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan suasana restoran semakin sepi. Mereka menghabiskan makan malamnya yang sudah sangat terlambat, sebenarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka harus mengejar agenda persiapan pernikahan mereka di tengah padatnya pekerjaan. Terpaksa segala persiapan mereka lakukan malam hari selepas jam kerja.

Agenda hari ini telah mereka lakukan yaitu _fitting_ baju pengantin di salah satu butik langganan Nyonya Mikoto, selanjutnya yang belum adalah mendata jumlah undangan. Maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan agenda kedua nya saja mengingat suasana dan interior restoran ini cukup nyaman untuk membahas sesuatu.

"Jadi, berapa totalnya yang akan kita undang?"

"Seribu dua ratus, Sasuke _-kun._ Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Sasuke berdehem menghilangkan kecanggungannya yang memang melupakan hal yang telah dibahas keluarga mereka satu minggu lalu karena menumpuknya pekerjaan. Sambil mengetukkan pulpen ke buku catatan yang telah gadis calon menantu Uchiha itu siapkan sebelumya, Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "Makanya, di kepalamu itu jangan cuma berisi hambatan, tegangan, arus listrik, bla bla bla saja Sasuke- _kuun_!"

"Hn. Cerewet." Gumamnya malas sambil mengetuk dahi Sakura.

Sakura merenggut lalu mengelompokkan tamu undangan dalam tulisannya. Sembari meminta pendapat Sasuke yang mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia gemas.

"Teman SD kira-kira tiga puluh? Empat puluh?"

"Dua puluh saja. Aku jamin tidak akan datang semua." Tegas Sasuke.

"Baiklah. SMP mu? Hm ... apa disamakan saja dengan teman SMP ku?"

"Samakan saja. Paling-paling tiga puluh lima. Banyak dari mereka yang ke luar kota sekarang."

"Aku setuju." Sahut Sakura ceria menulis lagi catatan angka itu di bukunya.

Sasuke menyeruput _black coffe_ nya sambil memandang Sakura lurus-lurus. _Imut._

Ia hampir tidak percaya gadis yang sebenarnya masih seperti anak kecil ini sudah menjadi dokter yang hebat. Ditambah lagi, gadis itu dalam waktu dekat akan dinikahinya! Kalau Sasuke bisa bebas mengekspresikan perasaan bahagianya kini, dia akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai seluruh dunia tahu. Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin begitu.

"SMA?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung mengangkat kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Undang saja satu angkatan kita."

Ya, mereka satu sekolah saat SMA. Karena malas memilah teman-teman mereka yang terlalu banyak di SMA, Sasuke mengeluarkan pernyataan itu.

Namun karena mereka akan mengadakan pesta besar nan meriah, Sakura tidak kaget dan kembali mendata dengan tenang.

"Kakak kelas? Adik kelas? Kita 'kan punya banyak teman di klub, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kalimat tiba-tiba Sakura membuat Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam. Tapi untungnya Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Tambah sekitar tiga puluh orang lagi ya?" Sakura bertanya dengan mata yang tetap serius menekuni buku catatannya.

Hening sejenak. Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih hingga kemudian ia asal menggumam.

"Hn."

"Ohya, Sasuke- _kun_. Naruto di luar hitungan itu 'kan?"

Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak sembari melahap salad buah yang masih banyak tersisa di meja mereka sebagai _dessert_. Ia lalu menyuapkan satu tusuk garpu ke mulut Sasuke.

"Naruto masuk ke hitungan keluarga." Jawab laki-laki berambut hitam itu setelah menelan salad nya.

Sakura hanya menangguk dan lanjut memakan salad buah kesukaan mereka itu berdua.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit dilalui dengan pertanyaan dan jawaban yang monoton, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura mencapai kesimpulan. Mereka mengundang 70 orang dari Fakutas Teknik, 80 orang dari Fakultas Kedokteran, 100 orang rekan kerja Sasuke dan 100 rekan kerja Sakura. Jumlah itu tidak hanya teman, tetapi juga termasuk guru, dosen, bos atau semacamnya. Sisanya teman-teman mereka di luar intitusi, keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno yang kelewat besar, tetangga, dan tentu saja jatah undangan orangtua mereka masing-masing yang mereka yakin tidak kalah banyak. Untungnya setelah dihitung kembali rinciannya, jumlah semua undangan tidak melebihi batas yang sudah mereka tentukan. Pasangan itu pun bernapas lega.

"Huuh ... baiklah selanjutnya 'tinggal' menentukan detail nama-nama yang di undang." Sakura memerosotkan bahunya lesu ke sandaran kursi menyadari pekerjaan mereka masih terbilang banyak.

"Sudahlah serahkan saja pada Naruto. Dia itu semangat sekali. Kau tinggal menyebutkan beberapa yang spesifik." Timpal Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Sakura membantu gadis itu membetulkan posisi duduknya yang merosot.

Sasuke berdehem di tengah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sebenarnya sejak pertanyaan Sakura tentang kakak kelas tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benak Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Kini si gadis berrambut merah muda itu telah menutup buku catatannya dan mengarahkan atensinya penuh pada Sasuke.

"Kau mengundang ... mantan kekasihmu?" Sasuke berkata pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke samping.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Hening sejenak sebelum Sakura menjawab.

"Hm ... Aku sih tidak." Ujar Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi kalau Sasuke- _kun_ ingin mengundang mantanmu ya silakan saja."

Tidak, nada bicara Sakura tidak ketus maupun terlalu datar. Ganti Sasuke yang mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Sakura menarik napas dan menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang terlungkup di atas meja. "Mantanku 'kan hanya Sasori _-senpai_. Kau tahu jelas, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak putus secara baik-baik dengannya. Lagi pula itu sudah lama sekali. Sejak naik kelas dua SMA dan selepas Sasori _-senpai_ lulus aku sudah _lost contact_ dengannya sampai saat ini. Untuk apa mengundangnya?"

Dalam hati Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan Sakura. Dirinya bisa berlega hati. Lantas ...

"Lain ceritanya bila mantanmu masih berteman baik. Tentu tidak bijak jika kita tidak mengundangnya. _Ne_ Sasuke- _kun_?" Senyum menghiasi wajah Sakura yang semakin membuat Sasuke heran sekaligus merasa ada yang kurang. Bagaimana bisa calon pengantinnya ini bersikap biasa saja? "Tapi, Sakura ... kau tidak ... "

 _Harusnya Sakura cemburu, atau minimal khawatir,_ pikir Sasuke.

"Itu terserah padamu mau mengundang mantanmu atau tidak, mau mengundang yang mana, berapa pun boleh."

 _Tidak ... Sakura kelewat santai._

"Semua itu hanya masa lalu 'kan? Aku yakin pernikahan kita nanti bukan drama picisan yang akan kacau karena kedatangan mantanmu yang mengamuk lalu merebutmu dariku ... hahaha tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau ini ... "

Sasuke terdiam. Dulu Itachi pernah bilang saat dirinya mau menikah dan mengundang mantannya, calon istrinya merajuk. Adik Itachi itu kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa topik ini menjadi topik yang sensitif bagi pasangan yang akan menikah. Apalagi, saat hari pernikahan tiba dan momen bertemu mantan bisa menjadi momen yang sangat canggung.

"Sakura! Seharusnya kau ... ah, sudahlah."

Anehnya, Sasuke justru merasa kesal. Padahal, di posisi ini seharusnya Sakura yang 'dirugikan'. Semestinya sebagai lelaki Sasuke merasa lega tunangannya tidak posesif. Namun Sasuke bertingkah seakan-akan ia ingin Sakura cemburu dan protes padanya.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Senyum Sakura seakan semakin membuktikan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak cemburu atau khawatir. Yah, Sakura benar bukan? Masa lalu hanya masa lalu. Tidak akan mempengaruhi perasaan Sasuke sama sekali. Sakura tahu itu.

Dan Sasuke pun bungkam mendengarnya, luluh oleh senyum manis Sakura.

"Tapi, Ino pengecualian ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Dia sahabatku dan sudah masuk daftar undanganku!"

"Hn. Aku saja sampai lupa kami pernah pacaran."

Ya, Ino pernah berpacaran dengan Sasuke waktu SMP. Tapi itu cuma main-main. Sakura paham, namanya juga anak SMP.

Hening cukup lama sampai Sakura bosan. Ayolah Sasuke, ini bukan waktunya jadi pendiam.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Siapa yang akan kau undang? Karin, Shion, Sara, lalu?" Nada Sakura meninggi. Sasuke terlalu lama, ini sudah sangat larut dan Sakura lelah!

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku mengundang mereka?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura memijat keningnya, pusing. Ia menghela napas. Kenapa dengan kekasihnya yang biasanya _simple_ menjadi sangat bertele-tele?

"Memangnya kau mau apa sih dengan mereka? Ayolah Sasuke- _kun_ , ini hanya undangan pernikahan! Kalau kau seperti ini terus lama-lama aku bisa curiga!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kau sama sekali tidak cemburu. Apa itu artinya kau rela jika mereka dekat-dekat denganku lagi?"

Sakura merotasikan bola matanya. Demi Tuhan, kali ini pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari karakternya!

 _Sabar, Sakura._  
Sakura menarik napas panjang. Memejamkan mata sambil menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu ia kembali meraih tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap pria di depannya lurus-lurus. Mata sehijau klorofil daun itu bertemu dengan mata sehitam jelaga Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sayang. Aku tidak cemburu karena aku tahu, walaupun seandainya mereka masih menyimpan perasaan padamu dan dekat-dekat denganmu bila kita mengundangnya nanti, itu hanya sepihak. Kau pasti akan bersikap sewajarnya dan di hatimu hanya ada aku seorang 'kan?" Ujar Sakura lembut.

Sasuke diam mendengarkan lanjutannya.

"Aku sudah menguncinya, kita sudah menguncinya. Perasaan kita." Sakura mengaitkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk gembok dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku yakin, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang populer dan sering digoda banyak gadis hanya setia pada Haruno Sakura seorang. Karena itu kau akan menikahi ku. Benar?" Sakura tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Keduanya tidak saling melepas kontak mata, sampai Sasuke mendenguskan tawa kecilnya.

 _Mengapa Sasuke tertawa?_ Pikir Sakura

Detik ini Sasuke merasa ia benar-benar tidak salah pilih. Keputusannya memilih Sakura sebagai pendamping hidup sangat tepat. Terbukti dengan pemikirannya yang dewasa.

Ujian sukses.

Eh, ujian?

"Tepat sekali, calon Nyonya Uchiha." Gumam Sasuke disertai seringai misteriusnya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura penuh sayang— "Kau sudah dewasa, Sakura. Maaf, tadi aku hanya mengetesmu." —Lengkap dengan kedipan kilat dari salah satu mata hitam Sasuke.

Semburat merah pun terbit di pipi Sakura melihat pemandangan langka ini.

"Tes ... maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ternyata kau bijak dalam menyikapi aku yang marah. Beda dengan dirimu waktu remaja dulu. Sakuraku sudah besar. Kau memang pantas menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku nanti."

Sakura semakin memerah mendengar ini. Jadi, tadi Sasuke hanya pura-pura merajuk?

Tapi tak apa, ia lega mendengarnya. Tentu Sakura tidak mau terlibat pertengkaran tidak penting dengan Sasuke menjelang hari pernikahannya yang semakin dekat. Dan ternyata, Sasuke juga tidak _Childlish_ lagi.

Mereka memang berada di umur yang sama. Orang-orang bilang, ego pasangan yang seumuran cenderung sama. Tapi, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak khawatir akan hal ini karena mereka bisa saling memahami dengan baik.

"Huh, kau ini ada-ada saja mengerjaiku. Memangnya aku ini sedang berulangtahun?" Sakura merasa Sasuke ini tidak penting mengerjainya di saat seperti ini.

Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu sempat melongo. Tapi lelaki itu langsung tersadar dan justru menyeringai ...

 _Ini semakin menarik._

 _Ctik!_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menjentikkan jarinya tiba-tiba dan musik dalam _cafe_ itu pun seketika berbunyi lagu _Happy Birthday._

Sakura sempat kaget dan menoleh ke arah _band cafe_ itu berada namun yang ia dapati malah lirik lagu tersebut menyebut nama dirinya. Seketika ia tersadar ...

"Kau memang berulangtahun hari ini, dasar pelupa." Sasuke mengetukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dahi Sakura.

Sakura gelagapan saat baru menyadari fakta ini dan seakan tidak percaya, ia mengecek tanggal di _handphone_ nya dan benar saja, dua puluh delapan maret.

Tak lama kemudian kue ulangtahun pesanan Sasuke datang. Kue _red velvet_ dengan banyak manisan ceri diatasnya yang bertuliskan ' _Happy Birthday, Mrs. Uchiha!_ '

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini ... "

"Selamat ulangtahun, Sakura."

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/n:**

Haaai ketemu lagi dengan munya!  
senang sekali bisa tepat waktu dalam mempersembahkan birthday fic. hehe biasanya munye telat melulu.

Anyway, Happy birthday sakura!

semoga nambah anak! nambah anak! nambah anaaaak!

hehehe abis penasaran kalo sasusaku punya anak cowok kaya gimanaa

kan sebentar lagi ada manga boruto tuuh. siapa tau kan temannya masashi iseng nambah baby uchiha lagi yeyey apalagi kan bang sasu udah pulang ke rumah. /abaikan

but, who's with me?

sebenernya munya gak suka-suka amat sama karakter sakura. tapiii karena dia pasangannya Sasuke ku jadi yaah yaudah akhirnya terpengaruh (?)

yang penting kan sasusaku yey.

oya munya gembira banget banyak yang nulis sasusaku fic jadinya di hari ultah sakura ini. makasih para author baik yang udah menyediakan bacaaan buat akuu!

Pas banget ya sekarang sakura lagi bersemi di jepang dan ortu nya sakura namain dia haru no sakura yang artinya sakura di musim semi uuuu how sweet!

tapi sekarang udah uchiha sakura ya conratulatiooon!

semoga makin dicintai sasuke ya!

oke sekian cuap cuapnya yang selalu puanjang. munya juga bingung tadinya mau ficlet kurang dari 1000 kata tapi ujung-ujungnya 2000 kata. huft munya harus apa :(

ini ada omake nya lho. maafkan kalo fanfic ini gaje. munya jarang-jarang nulis au. untuk fic multichap (kalo ada) yang nunggu, ditunggu aja yaa munya mau uts dulu hehe sebenernya banyak tugas ini tuh tapi sempetin nulis birthday fic buat yayangnya sasuke. okeh, kritik saran selalu ditunggu teman-teman readerku. review yah!

.

.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Setelah selesai dengan perayaan romantis di _cafe_ yang ternyata sudah Sasuke sewa (pantas saja Sakura merasa _cafe_ ini sepi dan tata lampunya jauh lebih indah dari biasanya), mereka memutuskan pulang karena sudah mengantuk dan jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lewat. Di mobil, Sakura menyempatkan mencium pipi Sasuke sebelum tancap gas. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke- _kun_. _Suki da yo_!"

"Sama-sama. Tahun ini aku yang pertama mengucapkannya 'kan?"

"Iya." Sahutnya. Sakura sangat senang akan hal itu. Pasalnya biasanya Sasuke selalu sibuk di hari ulangtahunnya.

"Sasuke- _kun?_ " Panggilnya saat mobil sudah mulai berjalan. Sakura tampak berpikir.

"Kita belum menentukan undangan untuk mantanmu."

" ... "

 **fin**


End file.
